Electronic devices are constantly being improved upon to have more capability and increased performance. Portable electronic devices, especially in the telecommunications industry, are among one of the fastest growing and innovative segments of the electronics industry. The demands in this market include low cost, long battery life, small size, increased performance, and increased capabilities of these devices.
Electronic devices typically utilize voltage regulators to provide the appropriate amount of power to the various circuits included within them. The increased performance requirements and capabilities of the electronic devices, especially in portable electronic devices, also require an increase in the performance capabilities of the voltage regulators included within the devices.